Archery arrows are used with a bow for shooting, typically for target practice or game hunting. Many such arrows include a hollow shaft and in recent years have been made of lighter materials such as composite carbon fiber shafts. When used with an arrowhead, the shaft end is subjected to impact forces when the arrow hits the desired target. These forces can potentially damage lightweight materials of the shaft, necessitating repair or replacement of the arrow shaft.
Furthermore, in use, it is important to align and balance the arrowhead axis and weight with the central axis of the arrow shaft to maintain the desired flight of the arrow without wobble or drift from the expected trajectory.
An adaptor to mount an arrowhead to a shaft which provides strength at the junction of the arrowhead to the shaft and which maintains longitudinal alignment of the arrowhead with the shaft axis is desired.
Objects and attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same become more clearly understood by references to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.